


The Lingering Question Kept Me Up (2 AM, Who Do You Love?)

by saturndust



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: D slur, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, kinda angsty, so much fuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturndust/pseuds/saturndust
Summary: A series of bechemilacie one shots because I love my poly babies





	1. It's Real

Emily's done with him, Emily is so done with Liam. Liam Allen is the boy in her class, they're lab partners and he seemed pleasant enough. They got their work done, seemed to disagree on nothing and were their teachers favourite. I mean he clearly didn't shower enough and he was an obvious fuck boy but he got shit done and worked well with Emily, who was she to have problems with a boy who did nothing to her? Except one day, the curly haired boy turns to her with that classic boyish smirk and flirtatious eyes, she has the rejection on her tongue as he asks her, "So, Junk, how about it? Me and you, Saturday night." He leans back in his seat and runs a hand through his dark curls.

"Liam, I'm flattered and you seem really nice but I'm taken." Emily states flatly, smiling apologetically all the same. She hates rejection, she knows what it feels like, but then again Liam Allen has hundreds of people crushing on him, what's the big deal to him?

"What's his name?" He asks, not impolitely but almost in a challenging sense. Emily bites her lips slightly but shakes it off, knowing to be confident and not give two shits about his potential close-minded response.

"Her..." Emily trails off. He visibly stiffens. "And it's names... plural." That's when a frown knits between his eyebrows and he leans forward in his chair.

"Names?" He repeats and she nods simply, not being ashamed at all of the three amazing women she completely in love with. "So you're... dating several people? And they're all girls?" He speaks slowly and she has to resist an eye roll that she's inherited from Beca and Stacie's influence.

"Yup." She smiles slightly in hope, popping the 'P' at the end of her response. He frowns deeper as she taps her fingers together nervously. "So you're not only a dyke but you're dating three of them, not just one. God that almost makes it worse." He scoffs, Emily feels her heart knot up in her, her fists clenching and resisting the urge to punch him square in the face in the middle of class. "But you're too pretty to be gay."

"Please be quiet." Emily mumbles, rage seething off her voice but tears also building in her eyes, but she has to be strong for them, she tries to imagine Chloe's hand running up and down her back to soothe her and she relaxes slightly. But he continues. "Look Liam, please leave me alone, I love my girlfriends and I don't need you telling me that our love isn't 'valid', please leave me alone." She whispers, her voice shaking, packing up her stuff and leaving the lab as the lesson ended, but he followed.

"Just answer this, are you sure this isn't some type of phase? Or just an experiment for fun? I mean maybe they only wanted you to spice things up or just to experiment a little I dunno, they could all just dump you and realise that being gay is wrong. How do you know that they really love you?" And that's when she punched him.

______________________________

Emily ran back to the apartment, her bruised hand throbbing like crazy and tears welling in her eyes. She bit back sobs as she sprinted to the door. She fumbled with the keys before managing to get the door open, she was shaking and shaking, her lip wobbling and tears slipping from the barriers she tried to build. She tried so hard not to give into him, to ignore him, to focus on them: on Chloe's loving cuddles that make her feel warm inside and bright blue eyes that sparkle after she kisses her, on the feeling of Beca's fingertips running against her back and stomach as she smiles and whispers that she loves her in the mess of sheets in the morning, the feeling of Stacie's lips on hers and her breath in her mouth as they kiss and the tingling she gets when Stacie winks at her or sends flirty comments her way. But despite all this the rage overcame her and now all she wants is them.

She opens the door and flings her backpack on a chair, finding them in their shared bedroom. Stacie is sat doing work in the middle, her adorable reading glasses on, Beca sits next to her with her legs thrown across Stacie's lap on her laptop and Chloe is reading with her head in Beca's lap, her free hand tracing stacie's outstretched leg. All their heads turn with light in their eyes as they notice Emily is home but their faces change to worry as they see she's been crying. Beca notices her mangled hand, Chloe notices her shaking and Stacie sees the heartbreak in her eyes. The three push their stuff aside and leap to hug her. Chloe is the first one with her arms around the tall girl, Emily breaking down finally, sobs spilling out and crying into Chloe's shoulder. Stacie and Beca hug her as well, Beca whispering sweet nothing into her ear as Stacie kisses her ears gently.

They gently sit her down on the bed, Emily's heavy sobs becoming scattered and lighter. Beca has her hand on Emily's thigh gently as the younger girl slows her breaths. Stacie is running her hand up and down Emily's back whilst Chloe holds her hands gently, squeezing slightly every so often.

"I know this will sound stupid because I know it's not true but... you know Liam?" Emily confessed, everything spilling out.

"Your lab partner?" Stacie asked, Emily nodding.

"Well he asked me out and when I said no and explained us... he... he said... he said I was probably just an experiment and that you guys don't really love me and that it's just a phase." She choked out. "And I know it's not true and that you guys really do love me... but I couldn't help but believe him for two seconds and I just-"

Chloe pressed her lips gently against Emily's, her warm hands holding Emily's mildly cold ones protectively. Chloe's lips were soft against hers and her hands went up to cup her cheeks. When Emily pulled back she was met with those bright cerulean blue eyes that made her knees go weak and her caramel brown eyes sparkle in happiness. "Emily, you're no experiment. We love you so much." Chloe whispered. Chloe's words always soothed her, Chloe's cerulean eyes shone bright and her mouth curled up in a contagious smile Emily felt spreading to her own lips. Chloe leaned her forehead against Emily's and kissed her nose gently, pulling away to caress the younger girl's face gently. 

Emily then had Stacie's lips on hers, this kiss differing from others as this was less hungry and more sincere, tender and caring all in all. Stacie always showed how much she loved Emily through her actions, she thought they spoke louder than words, and this kiss spoke volumes. Stacie's lips tasted of apple mints and her hair was so soft as Emily threaded her fingers through Stacie's waves of brown hair. 

"Ems, screw him. I swear to God i'm going to kill him. But right now, you need to know we love you, we'd never do that to anyone, let alone you." Stacie spoke softly, Emily nodding but never quite meeting Stacie's green orbs, Stacie tucked a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. Emily's eyes were locked on hers and she let out a breathy sigh of love. Stacie smiled and Emily felt relieved. 

And finally, Beca leaned forward to kiss Emily with all the love she had. Emily sighed into her mouth, Beca's kisses were always tender and loving yet this one was even more so. Emily felt Beca's arms around her neck as Beca sat in her lap slightly, legs curling around her waist. And when she pulled away, Beca's midnight blue eyes had the signs of the brewing storm deep in them, Emily knowing she was angry at Liam and was planning on borderline murdering him with Stacie. Beca reached out for Emily's bruised hand, that was held by Chloe's, and examined the bruises that painted Emily's anger into her sun-kissed skin.

Beca placed a gentle kiss to the mangled hand, Emily not flinching but having her eyes trained on her lap. Beca brought her hand under Emily's chin and brought her head up so their eyes met. "Em, we love you so much, never _ever_ doubt that, baby." Beca whispered, voice smooth and silky like chocolate. "This is real, realer than anything I've ever felt ever. It's real." She whispered. Emily finally broke a smile as she felt Chloe kiss her shoulder and Stacie tuck and lock of her wispy brown hair behind her ear gently.

"It's real." Emily smiled a small smile and laughed lightly. "I love you guys." She whispered, the other three then had their arms around the youngest girl, hugging her tight; Chloe kissed her head gently, Stacie kissed her jaw and Beca placed a gentle on on her ear. Chloe then tugged on her arm and gestured for them to lie down. Stacie took the lead, leaning her head against the pillow on the headboard, Emily immediately put her head on Stacie's chest, Beca cuddled up behind Emily, spooning her and kissing her shoulder. Chloe then took to the other side of Stacie and had her head placed against Stacie's shoulder. Stacie kissed chloe's head and the four of them entangled their legs. Chloe reached for Emily's hand, finding the bruised one and holding it gently, Emily feeling warm with her cold hand in Chloe's warm one.

And in that moment they were perfect. All wrapped up in each other and content.

But, above all, they were in love and that love is real.


	2. Universal Studios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bechemilacie at Universal Studios

"Have you got sunscreen?" Chloe asks for the billionth time that morning, at which she gets the same response from all three of her girlfriends: opening their bag and pulling out their bottle sarcastically. "I don't want you to burn, that's all." Chloe pouts. "And, Em, don't forget your snapback we don't want a repeat of Disneyland."

"Do we really all have to wear matching snap backs?" Beca sighs, pulling her own blue one over her head. Chloe nods persistently.

"Are we ready to go?" Chloe asks, holding the room key card in one hand and her bag in the other. Stacie's pulling on her shoes and Beca's stuffing an extra pair of earbuds into her own backpack.

"You sound like my mom." Emily giggles, placing her hand over her mouth.

"I'll be your daddy if you ask nicely." Stacie winks and Chloe slaps her.

"Never say that ever again, Conrad. That's disgusting." Beca shudders. "You're disgusting." She corrects, pointing at Stacie with her index finger as Stacie tried to tickle her sides. "Get those dirty hands away from me!"

"That's not what you said last night." Stacie sings, instead turning and grabbing the water bottle from the table. "Okay, are we good?" There's a hum of agreement as Chloe claps her hands together, pulling open the door.  "What's the temperature today anyway?" She asks rhetorically as she slips out the door, checking her phone.

"Christ, 33 celsius?" Beca gapes. "I'm going to die today." She says dramatically.

"You're so dramatic." Emily smiles, gently caressing Beca's cheek. "We're going to have so much fun today!" She grins and Chloe nods in agreement, pressing the down button for the lifts.

"That we are." Chloe confirms, stepping into the lift.

//

"One picture, just one, please?" Chloe pleads, really only to Beca who has her arms tightly folded and her sunglasses pushed up her nose. "It's for memories, Becs!" She pouted, grabbing the smaller girl's arms.

"One day we'll show it to our kids." Stacie insisted, Chloe nodding and looking into Beca's blue eyes with her own crystal blue eyes.

"Kids? Excuse me, we only got promise rings last month." Beca interjected, looking pointedly at her three girlfriends. "We need to get a pet first."

"Does that mean we can get a dog!?" Chloe asked, eyes lighting up.

"Let's just take the damn picture and go inside." Beca muttered, Chloe grinning and pulling out her selfie stick.

"Smile Beca!" Emily giggled, tickling Beca's neck, causing her to squirm.

//

"What do you want to go on first?" Stacie asked, peering over Chloe's shoulder to look at the map she held. "I'm just thinking massive rollercoasters."

"All I'm focused on is the amount of shit I'll be eating today." Beca hummed, kicking the blazing concrete and glad that Emily told her not to wear jeans as she'd - quote on quote - boil to death.

"I think future land is the place to go for that." Chloe hummed. "I just want to take as many photos on each ride as possible." She grinned.

"I'm just excited for the Jurassic Park water ride." Emily bounced, Beca holding her hand tightly as a crowd of people swarmed past them. "Also, we have to hold tight to Beca to make sure we don't lose her in a crowd." She giggled as Beca kicked her foot.

"Are you not wearing the necklace we gave you with our phone numbers on it?" Stacie teased, Beca flipping her off. "But we won't lose you, promise." Stacie hummed, kissing Beca's forehead. "Ugh, how are you already starting to sweat?" Stacie tutted.

"I'm thinking Transformers ride first, there's air conditioning there." Chloe piped up, pointing out their destination on the map. Beca grinned wide in excitement - she's a massive nerd for movies like Transformers and Star Wars though she'd never admit it.

"Bumblebees my favourite." Emily hummed as they all began to walk towards the ride, Chloe holding Beca and Emily's hands and Stacie having linked on to Beca's arm.

//

"Why the fuck is she wearing a strappy red dress though?" Chloe grumbled, looking at the TV screen showing a woman with bleach blonde hair and a red, very revealing, dress. "It's the alien apocalypse. Plus why is she speaking like Beca does when she tries to be sexy."

"Is it really?" Beca asked, half offended as the woman spoke with an overly exaggerated deep voice and kept leaning close to the camera. "Why did any of you ever sleep with me?"

"You are very very attractive when we ignore the voice." Stacie winked, throwing her arm around Beca and pulling her close. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Who's sitting with who on this?" Emily asked. "Is it my turn next to Beca?" Beca gaped at her in disbelief that they had 'turns'.

"Don't look shocked, Becs," Chloe drawled, smirking, "you always grip the person next to you's hand in a death lock, tighter than your-"

"OKAY!" Beca burst in, jerking her head in the direction of two young girls behind them. "Let's not talk about my you know what right now." She grumbled.

"You love us." Chloe smirked, kissing Beca.

"Debatable."

"Okay, how many here?" A guy piped up, Emily holding up four fingers in response, the youngest practically bouncing on her toes in excitement. This was p, undoubtedly, the most thrilling one as it went upside down multiple times, had this massive drop at the beginning and went in a spin at the end. "Okay ladies, follow me." He smiled warmly, checking their express passes briefly before guiding them to their two rows.

As they waited for the cart to return Emily flipped her hair down before going back up and tying her hair into a pony tail. Beca, Stacie and Chloe couldn't help but hawk at her, how her hair flipped back flawlessly and the pony tail now exposed her neck and collarbones.

"What?" The younger girl asked innocently, confused at how the other three were practically drooling. "You guys promised the marks wouldn't be that obvious!" She huffed, reaching up to pull her hair back down. The speed Beca moved at to stop her made the flash envy her.

"No no." She insisted. "We can't see any of the beautiful artwork we left on your neck." She said. "It's just... you're very... you know..." Beca mumbled awkwardly.

"I really don't." Emily frowned.

"You're hot." Stacie said. "We're all resisting the urge to pin you up against that wall." She winked, licking her lips.

"You should tie your hair up more often, Em." Chloe smirked, leaning over the railing and kissing Emily's jaw quickly. "Specifically late tonight." She teased, Emily flushing red and biting down on her lip.

The gate then opened as the previous people returned.

"Yay!" Emily grinned, grabbing Beca's hand and leading her to the seat. The two got strapped in and Chloe and Stacie sat in front of them. As expected, Beca gripped Emily's hand in a death grip, Emily, however, being patient and not minding one bit. She found it adorable how squeamish Beca gets on rollercoasters.

"Let's see what you did for the pictures." Stacie grinned as Beca groaned, knowing that she probably looked like a windswept mess or terrified for her life.

"Bec you look adorable!" Chloe cooed, the picture being Emily laughing at Beca, Beca holding Emily's hand close to her chest and having her eyes wide in terror. Beca pressed her head against Emily's shoulder in exasperation as Chloe insisted they buy the pictures. Chloe and Stacie had gone for Stacie kissing her cheek as Chloe flashed a thumbs up and of course they both looked perfect.

"How do you three always look so good." Beca grumbled as Stacie pulled her along.

//

"How wet am I going to get on this ride?" Beca asked as Chloe pulled her along into queue for the Jurassic Park ride.

"Not as wet as you get when all three of us are going down on you but pretty wet." Chloe teased causing Beca to swat her hand away.

As the four piled into the float cart thing it left Chloe sandwiched between Stacie and Beca, Emily next to Stacie.

At the first splash of water Emily brought up her converse up on to the chair, earning an odd look from the others. "What? I don't want wet socks, that's gross." She defended, the others nodding.

The next wave caused Stacie to get splashed the most

"I'm wet and not in a good way." She mumbled, her hair dripping slightly as Chloe giggled, Beca snorting at her and her comment in particular as Emily playfully splashed more water at her, soaking her shoes. 

By the end al, four were dripping with water, Chloe squeezing water out of her hair and mumbling something incoherent. But all the other three could focus on was that they could see the red head's lacy pink bra and toned stomach though her white shirt, drool practically spilling out of their mouths. Beca protectively untied her flannel from her waist and offered it to  Chloe but the ginger shook her off, smirking at how the other three stared.

"Take a photo, it'll last longer." She smiled brightly, giggling to herself.

//

After going on revenge of the mummy for the umpteenth time Stacie went to buy the four of them drinks. Of course she had to ward off the amount of guys coming up to her throughout the day but they'd all been respectful when she'd said she was taken. This was until she was buying drinks for her and her girlfriends.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here by herself?" He smirked, leaning against the counter. "No boyfriend in sight." Stacie cocked her head and smiled.

"Yes, but I am taken." She stated flatly.

"I don't see why that's a problem." He smirked as Stacie sighed, still smiling. "I don't see your boyfriend anywhere." 

"Hm." She mused. "That's because I have girlfriends, three of them, over there." She the jerked her head backwards towards all three of her girlfriends; Chloe and Emily smiled smugly at Stacie, Chloe's arms around Beca as she tried to fight against them and go up to Stacie. "You see them now?" She asked, smiling and grabbing her drinks before walking back to them. 

Stacie smirked at Beca as she began to settle down, murmuring about how she would've beat him up if Chloe wasn't there. 

"Okay okay, Rocky." Stacie smiled, gently caressing Beca's cheek, causing her to melt slightly. "Just know I'm loyal to you guys. I love you all." She said, pulling Beca close to her to kiss her hair. 

//

After having lunch at a diner themed restaurant Chloe decided to go on the Shrek 4D experience type ride; unfortunately it's on the other side of the park. The four then began their trek to the ride, Beca complaining as per about how hot it was. After getting halfway through desert land Beca raised a hand. 

"Em, can you pass me my water?" She asked, Emily throwing her her water bottle. Beca chugged the water heartily, the water tasting like liquid gold in that moment. Chloe smirked at her, remembering all the times Beca rolled her eyes when she asked if she'd drunk enough water. 

"You alright there Becs?" Emily asked, rubbing her back and stifling a giggle. "Don't choke."

"That's what she said..." Stacie smirked as Emily snorted and Beca flipped her off. 

Beca sighed in relief and wiped her forehead with the back of her arm. 

"Wipe your mouth." Chloe tutted, fishing out a tissue. 

"No, it's fine." Beca insisted, pushing Chloe's hand away and lifting the collar of her shirt to wipe away the water and then the sweat from her forehead. As she wiped her face her shirt rode up, exposing her stomach and her well defined abs. Emily's hand stopped rubbing her back as the younger girl felt heat rising to her cheeks. Chloe then dropped the napkin, holding it tight between her fingers, eyes trailing Beca's stomach. Stacie bit down on her lip and her eyes glimmered. "Okay, this heat is clearly no good for our hormones." Beca snickered after noticing their individual expressions. 

"Yeah, let's try restrict it." Chloe nodded, glancing at Stacie. 

"What? You can't chain the hunter." Stacie stuck her tongue out, Emily grabbing her hands before she could gesture to her crotch. "Right." Stacie mumbled. 

//

The rest of the day consisted of the four riding the thrilling roller coasters as many times as possible (until they all felt sick) and ate as much junk food as they could stomach - much to Chloe's disapproval - and took billions of photos for their instagram and twitter. 

Overall, despite the scorching heat, the day was some of the best fun they'd had together in ages due to their busy conflicting schedules. The four were just glad for the impromptu trip Beca had planned to singapore, and just glad to be in each other's company. That night, after the day they had, let's just say they didn't get any sleep. 


	3. Miss You Loads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bechemilacie prompt: Stacie wants attention. Beca's been on tour(but maybe comes back at some point in the prompt), Chloe's studying for her Vet license, and Emily has college finals. After days of being ignored by her girlfriends they all surprise her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written bechemilacie in ages and this was a perfect stress relief.  
> Also, this one specially goes out to my parent, you know who you are

Stacie huffed out an impatient breath of air as she looked at the unpleasant messages on her phone: "not available" it read. She remembered what she was met with instead of their voices through the phone.

**Emily is not available.** _"Hi! It's Emily, leave a message and I'll get back to you, promise!"_

**Chloe is not available.** _"Hey, you know it's Chloe. Leave a message after the tone, I'll get back to you asap!"_

**Beca is not available.** _"You know who you called and you know what to do, I won't be a smart-ass and tell you."_

She let out a groan as she set her head back on the pillow, playing with the loose threads of her pillow case. For ages now her girlfriends had been - not deliberately of course - ignoring her for their respective reasons; Emily's studying for finals, Chloe's studying for vet school and Beca's on tour _._ But more than anything right now Stacie needed some for sort of attention.

It's not as if her life is uneventful; not to her at least. She loves her work but as of recent it's grown quite dull with their recent project having succeeded (which had Stacie ecstatic as she pitched the project) but the afterglow had now died down and there wasn't much left to do, plus the obnoxious flirting her coworkers did with her made her head hurt. Apparently John from marketing didn't understand what being taken meant, perhaps all he heard was that she was "taken" (his selective hearing deciding to erase 'by my three girlfriends') and then assuming she was saying she was "taken... by his charms". Stacie doesn't know and when she doesn't know something it makes her brain hurt. But enough about that.

Stacie death stares her phone before she frowns, not at her girlfriends ignoring her but at herself.

"Why am I being so selfish?" Stacie huffed. "They've got important things going on and I'm sulking about them not returning my fucking calls." Stacie sighed, placing her face on her pillow. "What is wrong with me." She mumbled against the pillow before glancing at her phone. "Shit, Bella." She mumbled, scrambling off the bed to go get Bella from her dance lesson, her dance skills definitely inherited from Stacie and adapted from watching the countless old Bellas videos

As Stacie drove to get Bella, her phone received an incoming call. She pressed the button on her steering wheel (her phone having been connected to the car) to answer it, feeling her heart skip a beat when she heard the person on the other end.

"Hey baby, you called earlier?" Chloe's melodic voice rang out and Stacie felt a smile form on her lips.

"Hey!" Stacie smiled. "I was just calling to see how you were and to tell you good luck of course." Stacie heard Chloe's appreciative giggle and she could just picture the red head's smile and how her blue eyes would be twinkling right now. "Most of all I just wanted to hear your voice... I guess." Stacie admitted, stopping at the red light and drumming her fingers on the steering wheel as she heard Chloe sigh.

"I miss you too Stace, I miss you, Emily, Beca and Bella." Chloe aid after a moment. "I wish I could come back and see you."

"I wish you weren't so busy." Stacie admitted, biting down on her lip. "And in no way does that imply I wish you weren't there! Because as much as I miss you and the sex we could be having there is no way in hell I'd ever want you not to be living your dream." Chloe giggled again and there was a rustling into the mic, indicating she was nodding her head.

"My dream has a nightmare's worth of work to do." Chloe admitted, Stacie imagined her playing with her thumb ring as she always did when she's merely talking to someone. "I miss you... I miss you and Em and Becs..."

"If I was Beca I would've groaned at how sappy you're being." Stacie smirked as she heard Chloe scoff in agreement. "And if I was Em I'd have said something similar before you."

"You really know us well, huh." Chloe smiled.

"Well I've known you and Beca for almost 10 years and Emily for 7, and I've been dating you lot for 6... so I'd be worried if I didn't." Stacie heard Chloe's airy laugh as she pulled into a parking spot. "I have to go get Bella now but I'll talk later."

"Love you." Chloe sang.

"Love you too." Stacie drawled in a mocking sappy tone before ending the call.

As she walked into the building she received a blast of notifications from Emily, including a missed call and all texts were followed by blasts of emojis.

**_Em:_ ** _Was in class sorry!!!_

_missed call from Em_

**_Em:_ ** _Are you okay? You always return my calls... Hm...._

__Just know I love youuuuuuu_ _ __

__Oh_ _ __

__The time_ _ __

__You're picking up Bella_ _ __

__Don't text and drive lol_ _ __

__I'll see myself out for saying lol..._ _

Stacie couldn't help but smirk adoringly at her girlfriend's avid texts, and outrageous use of emojis, before shooting back a quick reply. As she walked she texted Emily before the young girl had to run off to a lecture, telling her to give Bella a kiss and hug for her.

**Stacie:** _Talk later?_

**Em:** _Er... I'll see_

_I have study group after this_

__Then a Bellas practice...._ _

__Maybe tonight? 9?_ _

**Stacie:** _It's fine... Love you_

**Em:** _Love you too!_

Stacie huffed and slid her phone into her pocket, opening the door to the building and stepping in to find Bella. The little girl had bounced towards her as Stacie scooped her up into her arms. 

"Mama!" Bella smiled as Stacie squeezed her. 

"Guess who I was just speaking to Belle?" Stacie then set her down, holding her arms. "Just spoke to Mommy and Mom." Stacie watched as Bella's features lit up. "They told me to give you a big hug and kiss and tell you they miss you lots and lots!" Stacie smiled before pressing a firm kiss to Bella's cheek as the little girl grinned, giggling. 

"Mama, is it okay if I see Katherine on Saturday?" Bella asked, bouncing on her toes as she gestured back to Jessica and Ashley's daughter. "Me, her, Elena and Georgie are all going to sleep over if that's okay?" Stacie smiled and nodded, knowing she could just take the opportunity to see Flo and Aubrey as well as Jessica and Ashley as their children would be there as well. 

"Of course." Stacie then stood up and held out her hand, Bella clutched it with her smaller hand as she turned to say goodbye to her friends before trailing after her mother to their car. 

As Bella strapped herself in Stacie couldn't help but glance at her phone and sigh at the lack of notifications from the three she actually wanted them from. 

Some message from Amy on the Bellas group chat about her son Jamie; she'll pass.

A message from John from work; a definite hard pass.

And a bunch of social media notifications she didn't care much for. 

"Mama?" Bella called out from the back seat and Stacie turned to glance at her, seeing Bella fiddle with the seat belt as she shifted in her seat.

"What is it?" Stacie asked, turning her body around. 

"Can we watch Ma's interview tonight?" Bella asked, Stacie smiled at the thought of Beca as she nodded. 

"Of course." Stacie smiled, turning back and starting the engine.

"Do you miss them?" Bella asked, poking her head upwards to attempt to look at Stacie in the mirror. 

"Every day." Stacie smiled sadly as she put the car in reverse and pulled out of her spot to drive the two home. 

As Stacie managed to get Bella back into the flat she urged the girl to get changed as she started dinner. As she began to boil the water for the pasta her phone pinged twice sharply, looking at it she saw two separate chat notifications from the same girl: Beca.

 **Beca:** _Sorry I didn't see your texts I was in a meeting!!_

_I'll try call you later as I'm getting ready for Fallon, aye!_

_I'm using too many exclamation marks because of Chlo and Em ugh_

Stacie smiled fondly at the messages, seeing how excited Beca was. She shot back a text of good luck and such before she switched to the next chat; their group chat.

_**Beca:** How do I look?_

_[Beca Attached an Image]_

Stacie grinned at the mirror selfie Beca had attached of her in a black off the shoulder dress (think egg russian roulette video), pulling a stupid face in the mirror. As Stacie typed back her reply she stirred the pasta mindlessly, seeing her other girlfriends replies made her smile as they all complimented Beca.

 **Stacie:** _I'm thinking that that dress would look better on the floor at the end of my bed..._

 **Beca:** _None of this before I go on television, Conrad_

 **Stacie** : _I need something to fulfill my needs, Mitchell_

**Beca:** _Miss and love you all and am about to go on. See you later_

Stacie then sighed as she lifted the macaroni shell out of the water and gave it a taste test to check if it was done. She then huffed as she rolled her shoulders back, just dwelling about the empty three other chairs that should normally be filled at this time. There should be talking and laughing from the table as Chloe pokes at Bella about if she has a crush on anyone or Beca asking if anyone wants to listen to her new demos or Emily humming out tunes to promising soon to come songs. 

Bella talked about how her dance lesson went around a mouthful of pasta and about this new girl called Charlie. Stacie noted that Chloe probably would've told her to finish chewing before speaking or told her to not neglect her bean sprouts. Bella said that she thought Charlie was the coolest girl ever because she had cool shoes and 'really pretty eyes like Ma'. Stacie thought that emily would've definitely asked her more questions about Charlie, realising Bella's developing crush. Beca, at this point, would've threatened to interrogate Charlie if she hurt a hair on Bella's head.

Stacie, overall, noted that all she needed was some sort of attention from them because she missed them _that_  much. But she shoved the emotions back because she needed to support them and put them first. So she focused on Bella, doing as they would do by teasing her about her 'new girlfriend' before telling her to eat her greens before she can have ice cream. 

Bella and her are sat in front of the TV as they turn on Fallon just in time to see them announce Beca. She walks on in that dress with the biggest smile on her face. 

Stacie saw the way Bella's face lit up as she saw one of her mothers on TV, bouncing in her seat and pointing out that Beca was wearing her promise ring and the bracelet Bella bought her at a school fair, it took her all her allowance to buy four of the bracelets but it was worth it to the young girl. Beca made her way up on the stage, shaking Jimmy's hand. She never hugged, that was literally only saved for her girlfriends and Bella.

"So before we jump into the album, which I've heard beyond great things about by the way, let's talk a little bit about your love life. Because from the amount of fan theory videos called 'who is Beca Mitchell dating' makes it safe to assume your fan base is made of stalkers." Beca let out a slight snort , nodding her head in understanding. "But in all seriousness, is it safe to say you are off the market?" Stacie leaned forward. 

Beca laughed giving a definite nod at the question glancing out at the audience where there was a resounding disappointed groan and chuckling. 

"Sorry I'm definitely taken. I have the most amazing girlfriends who get me through anything and everything; couldn't imagine my life without the three of them. And if you follow the instagram they made me set up you'll also notice (as I'm told I spam her too much) I'm also lucky enough to have the most adorable daughter ever, Bella. Who is definitely watching even though she should be in bed. Hi Belle." Beca said winking at the camera with another smirk, Stacie noticed how she played with the promise ring on her finger as she spoke. 

Bella let out a giggle as she cuddled into Stacie's side. As Beca talked more about her girlfriends Stacie felt tears prick at the back of her eyes before she let out a shaky breath, smiling when Bella looked up at her expectantly every so often.

When the interview finished Bella was half asleep, her head bowed and eyelids heavy. Stacie hoisted her up effortlessly as she carried her to her bedroom. She helped tuck the young girl in, giving her a kiss goodnight before slipping out. 

Stacie crawled into her bed - well, her, Emily, Chloe and Beca's bed that was too big for just one - and stared up at the ceiling, asking it a wordless question she expected an answer to. Stacie texted Beca a well done, seeing her other girlfriends do the same before mentioning they had to go off somewhere again for the umpteenth time that day. That's when she felt the dam break. 

Tears streamed down her face and Stacie laughed bitterly at how stupid she looked. 

"Jesus Christ." Stacie mumbled, brushing the tears away. "Why am I crying?" She asked the ceiling as she stared up at it; no reply. No reply because she knew the answer: she just missed her girlfriends and needed them now more than ever. 

**____________________**

As Stacie dropped Bella off at Jessica and Ashley's house she smiled at her old friends, pulling them both into a hug. 

"We watched Beca last night!" Jessica mentioned and Stacie felt the swell of pride. 

"Yeah and Em finishes her last exam today and Chloe's just wrapping up as well I'd think." Stacie hummed, accepting the glass of water Ashley offered her. 

"Wow, they have a lot going on." Ashley laughed and Stacie let out a chuckle as she nodded. 

"Thanks for letting Bella come over." Stacie said, setting down her glass. "She loves spending time with Katherine and the others."

"Of course, we just figured you might need a night alone sometimes." Jessica hummed. "Plus you had all four of the girls-" this including Elena and and Georgie "-last time." 

"Fair point." Stacie smiled. "Anyways, I'll get out of your hair. Text me if anything is up with Bella!" She said, grabbing her purse. "Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow." Stacie called as she stepped out of their apartment.

"Don't be too certain about that, Stace." Ashley mumbled, grinning at Jessica. 

As Stacie slid back into the car she checked the group chat to see if anyone had replied the message she sent last night after Beca's interview or even seen her message this morning updating them about Bella's sports day she'd had just this morning and how she placed first in her events. She knew they'd all read the message from last night but there was no response. They hadn't even read her message from this morning and she expected a comment from at least Chloe asking if Bella had put on sunscreen. 

Stacie let out a huff, tossing her phone into the cupholder and drumming her hands absentmindedly on the wheel of her car. 

"They're busy, Stacie. Don't be so pathetic." Stacie concluded before driving back to her flat. As Stacie pulled into her parking spot she fished out her key card before strolling to the lift. She couldn't help but glance at her phone; it remained empty of notifications from people that seemed to only matter right now.

 _"I don't care about who liked my damn photo..."_  She thought as she pressed the button for the lift.

 _"Amy, no one cares about your delinquent son smashing some boy's head into the sandbox..."_ Stacie thought as she strolled into the lift and swiped the key card across the detector.

 _"And, John, I really don't care why you hope I 'have fun' when you know I'm not doing anything this weekend... or ever really."_ Stacie rolled her eyes at his excessive notifications.

"Honestly I'd only care about one kind of notification," Stacie mumbled to herself in the empty lift, staring at the fire drill sheets on the metal walls, "a single ounce of attention from my girlfriends." Stacie laughed bitterly. "I'm so self centered that I don't realise they have things to do besides pay attention to me." Her floor began to draw nearer as Stacie shouldered her bag, sliding the key card into her pocket.

"I just miss them so damn-" The lift doors opened and Stacie came face to face with all three of them standing idly, clearly waiting for them. 

Stacie looked at them in shock as they noticed her presence. 

"Did you miss us?" Emily grinned as Stacie stepped out before all three of them hugged her tightly. Stacie immediately relaxed as they wrapped their arms around her. 

"If this is a dream then my brain is a cruel bitch." Stacie mumbled into Chloe's hair. "Then again Beca's here so it might as well be a nightmare." She then felt a light kick to her shin.

"Fuck off Conrad." Beca muttered before Stacie let loose a laugh, kissing the top of Beca's head. 

"How... why... how and why are you all here?" Stacie asked in disbelief as the three pulled away from the hug slightly. 

"Your text." Chloe stated, holding up her phone and pointing at the text Stacie had sent. "We knew you were upset when you sent it." Chloe shrugged. 

"All I said was 'Well done Beca'?" Stacie frowned. 

"Ah, but you see, there's several things wrong with that one single text." Emily pointed out, placing a finger on Stacie's lips despite Stacie having been completely silent. Stacie quirked an eyebrow before rolling her eyes and kissing Emily's forehead. 

"You called her Beca, not Becs, not Mitchell, not baby; you just called her 'Beca'." Chloe explained, turning dramatically and pointing at Stacie. "And that's just not normal." Stacie rolled her eyes affectionately as Chloe tilted on to her tiptoes to kiss Stacie quickly. 

"Also there was a severe lack in emojis or general tone from that message that's drier than the sahara desert." Beca shrugged as Stacie starts to smirk. 

"Almost as dry as Aubrey's c-"

"Please don't give me images." Beca interrupted Stacie as she smirked, placing a loving kiss to Beca's cheek. 

"I can't believe you're all here though." Stacie sighed, for once not in disdain or frustration but in joy and pure excitement. 

"Well we're not going to be here-here long." Chloe hummed, Stacie only just noticing the four heavily packed backpacks. 

"What's going on?"

"We're going on a road trip!" Emily squealed, bouncing on her toes. 

"Just like back in the day." Beca smiled. "I made a playlist and even brought the old jeep back to life." She hummed, dangling the car's key on her finger by its keychain. 

"You didn't tell me you brought back Beca Jr." Emily gasped. 

" _You_ didn't tell me you named it Beca Jr." Beca pointed out as Emily shrugged, grinning as bright as ever. 

"Wait, where are we even _going_?" Stacie asked, still in shock. 

"New York!" They answered and Stacie's features lit up.

"Wait, what about Bella and work and-"

"All sorted babe." Chloe soothed her, holding her arms down. "Aubrey's looking after her and we told your work you were severely ill." 

"Well John didn't buy it so we told him and he said he'd play along if we sent photos or some weird shit." Beca rolled her eyes and shrugged. "We just needed to get you away because we missed you... a lot." She admitted.

"A lot a lot." Emily confirmed. "So we grabbed the flights we could and we texted the girls and everything." 

"This explains a lot..." Stacie nodded slowly.

"Okay, are we going to go or what?" Chloe asked. "I've packed the first aid kit."

"I can drive first!" Emily mentioned.

"Just as long as no one lets her," Beca pointed to Emily, "behind the wheel after 11 till it's at least 7 o'clock. I don't feel like dying because Emily's tired brain kicked in. And no one let Chloe drive on a crowded motorway, we all know how bad her road rage is." 

"Hey! So what I almost hit a guy on a motorcycle once because he flipped me off for no reason-"

"You swerved lanes in the middle of a highway with no indication Chlo." Stacie mentioned.

"Potato, Potato." Chloe huffed, waving her hand slightly. 

"We all know I'm the best driver though." Stacie confirmed. 

"Yeah but you need a break so you're riding passenger and choosing where you want to go." Beca stated. 

"Deal." Stacie grinned. "Let's go on a road trip." 


	4. Love Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: I have a prompt. If we accept the headcanon Hailee Steinfeld's music is Emily's, a Bechemilacie reaction to love myself.

Sometimes Emily doesn't mind how invasive her girlfriends (really just Chloe) are with her songs; she shares every lyric with them and always makes sure they're the first ones to hear every finished chorus or verse or even a newly added chord change or changing one word to another. Other times is a different story. 

This is one of those other times.

Or atleast.... was. 

_"Pictures in my mind on replay_

_I'm gonna touch the pain away_

_I know how to scream my own name  
_

_Scream my name"_

Chloe slammed the song book closed, processing what she'd just read. She paused for a moment before setting the song book back in the now unlocked drawer (Emily had left the key in the hole, you can't have expected Chloe to have left the thing alone), closing it calmly as she sat on their shared bed. 

"Did I just read what I thought I just read." Chloe thought aloud, the realisation of the hidden meaning behind the words hitting her like a frying pan to the back of her head. "I just ready Emily's own lady jam." She whispered before yanking the drawer open, grabbing the song book and bolting down the stairs.

She knew Emily was out for lunch with her mum and wouldn't be back till later so she really didn't need to be discreet about her discovery; this resulted in her running into the sitting room yelling her head off, bringing out - what Beca so lovingly calls - her "crackhead nature". Chloe's just lucky that only the four of them are currently staying in the Bella's house during the holiday. 

"STACE! BECS!" Chloe slides into the kitchen, finding Beca sitting at the island, her giant headphones on as she bobs her head to the beat. She rushes towards the brunette, slamming the song book on  the table causing the shorter girl to shriek - the ramen noodle previously dangling from her mouth falling back into the bowl - and almost fall off the chair. 

"Dude!" She exclaims, sliding her headphones off and removing her hand from her chest. "What the fuck Chloe?" She exhales before her eyes catch the packet ramen she had made (or what Chloe calls poison wrapped in plastic) and then Chloe's wide panicked eyes. "I know what this looks like, but I swear this-" she gestures to the noodles "-was a one time-"

"Beca! This is not about your eating habits - though we will return to that subject - this is about _this_!" She waves the song book in Beca's face and the brunette frowns in a confused manner.

"A book?" She confirms, Chloe nodding and her wild eyes flashing like ambulance lights, honestly Beca felt tempted to call an ambulance as she was 99% sure Chloe was having some sort of stroke. "Baby are you feeling okay?"

"I'm _fine_!" Chloe groans, slamming the book down. "I just don't know if _this_ is fine!" 

"Jeez, what's with all the yelling?" Stacie asks, stopping in her tracks as she finds Chloe leaning close to Beca, a notebook clutched tight in her fist, with wide crazy eyes and Beca wearing a slightly frightened look. Stacie paused as she set her coffee mug on the island. 

"If this is a new role play thing we're trying out-"

"Why is _that_ the first idea that comes to mind." Beca says, squinting her eyes slightly.

"Looked kinky." Stacie winks. She then looks at Chloe, her eyes wide and shining in - what looked like - panic, before hesitantly walking over. "Chlo?" She asks, cautious as if Chloe may explode at any given moment. 

"Read." Chloe states, opening the page that she had read earlier. Stacie raises an eyebrow but does as told, pushing her reading glasses down from where they were resting on her head. 

Beca looks at Stacie to try read her expression; she wanted desperately to see what on earth in Emily's song book -

"Wait." Beca interrupted. "Chloe, you read Emily's _private_ song book?" The expression that Chloe's face morphed into could only be described as a 'child who had just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar'. 

"Maybe..." Chloe mumbles, Beca gaping at her. "The key was in the lock! What did you expect me to do!?"

"I dunno... maybe respect the fact that Emily doesn't want to share those with us. It's called _boundaries,_ Beale." Beca sighed, exasperated. 

"Beca, baby, you and me both know I have no sense of boundaries." Chloe giggled. "We discovered that when I bursted into your shower." And the redhead had the nerve to smirk. 

After a beat of silence, Beca just opening her mouth in an attempt to respond despite feeling flustered as hell, Stacie closes the song book calmly. The green eyed girl's lips are pursed as she holds the book between her palms, nodding her head slowly. 

"So..." Beca starts, trying desperately to decode something from Stacie's blank facial expression. "Dp you mind if I-" She reaches for the book slowly, Stacie looking deep in thought, "-I mean, i haven't read it yet so I have no clue-"

"Titanium has nothing on this Chloe." Stacie smirks, letting out a laugh.

"Are you seriously missing the point here?!" Chloe gapes. "Also we have no idea what the beat of this song could be or how it's actually meant to be sung - but I so love these lyrics and-"

"HOLD ON." Beca speaks up. "Are you telling me Emily wrote a lady jam?" Beca says slowly, remembering how Chloe spoke about titanium during their shower incident. 

"Yes, duh, keep up Becs." Chloe says quickly before turning back to Stacie. 

"I had no idea what was going on???" Beca exclaims, snatching the book and reading the lyrics. 

"I mean, we could be misinterpreting the words??" Chloe mutters, pacing the kitchen floor and playing with the bracelet on her wrist. "Maybe it's a song about female empowerment!"

"Jesus Chloe, I thought you'd be a bit more chill about this, being little miss masturbation after all." Stacie smirks, her eyes shifting over to Beca who frowns at  the song book. "What do you think Mitchell."

"Does this mean we're not...like...y-you know..." Beca mumbles.

"I really don't."

"Dude, ugh." Beca groans, shoving her head in her hands. "You _know_. Are we just not...doing it...for her anymore?" She mutters, the tint of insecurity in her voice obvious.

"There's no way." Stacie scoffs. "I mean, look at me. I practically can make anyone orgasm with a look." Stacie winks and Beca groans again. "I mean, picture it, all three of us going down on her isn't doing it for her?" Stacie laughs but Beca can't help but feel uneasy still at the thought. "Chloe, baby, what do you think?" 

Chloe hasn't stopped pacing, muttering things to herself. 

"If Chloe were presently sane or mentally on earth at the present moment she definitely would have backed me." Stacie states before noticing her girlfriend's uneasiness. "Beca, don't worry." She says, her voice softer as she places her hand on Beca's cheek. "It's definitely not that. Let's just say your fingers aren't just good for being a DJ." She winks as Beca's face flushes. Stacie then leans in and places a gentle kiss on the blue eyed girl's lips, Beca sighing and smiling. 

"Do we ask her when she gets home?" Chloe speaks suddenly, the two brunettes looking over at her. "Is this something we talk about?"

"Oh yeah, totally go up to her and say, 'oh hey Em! So we - sorry, _Chloe -_ read your _private_  song book because Chloe over there has no boundaries'." Beca rolls her eyes.

"Oh and we totally read your song about masturbation so now we're going to have a nice long talk about that." Stacie adds. "Chloe, calm down."

"Chloe, just put the book back." Beca sighs as Chloe begins to pick it up to - most likely - flip through it more. "I have this insane little theory that we weren't supposed to read it in the first place!" Beca gasps, placing a dramatic hand over her mouth. 

"You're right, I'm just being dramatic and protective of Emily." Chloe sighs, falling on to a nearby chair. "I'm just a little shocked."

"Well at least we never had to have 'a talk' about it." Stacie shrugged, placing a comforting kiss on Chloe's head. 

"Oh my god, imagine how awkward Beca would be." Chloe giggled, Beca frowing, her face flushed in embarrassment. "Don't even _try_  to deny it honey." Chloe grins, leaning up and pecking Beca on the lips gently.

"Well no one would ever _willingly_  want to have a talk about masturbation with their girlfriend!" Beca says defensively. 

"And why are we talking about masturbation?" Emily suddenly asks, entering the kitchen and dropping her backpack on the floor. 

Chloe then quickly shoves the song book on to her chair behind her back, Stacie hides her smirk behind a mug of coffee at Emily's comment and Beca's face flushes pink. 

"What did I just walk into?" Emily frowns, her lips jutting out into a pout as she searches all three of her girlfriends' slightly guilty expressions for clues. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." They respond in unison.

"Right..." Emily mumbles, unzipping her backpack and taking out her textbook. 

"I'm going to do some work," Emily chirps, "oh and Chlo, when you're done with my songbook do you mind just put it back in the drawer? Thanks!" 

**Author's Note:**

> This managed to pop into my brain one night and I thought I'd bring attention to one of my fav ships in this fandom. 
> 
> HMU on tumblr 'bechemilacies'. I never knew I'd ship this until I found fic and read it whilst grocery shopping.


End file.
